Les monstres en moi
by Maeglin Surion
Summary: Le métier de profiler au FBI est loin d'être facile, même quand on a un QI de 187. Les monstres auxquels on est confronté sont parfois trop grands.


**Les monstres en moi**

**Disclaimer :** Bien entendu, l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Il s'agit de mon premier essai sur ce fandom. Au lieu de me lancer dans un (trop) grand projet, je fais mes armes sur une courte fic.

J'adore le personnage de Spencer Reid et j'espère que ce premier texte vous plaira.

* * *

_« Disons nous que nous sommes tous fous, cela expliquera bien des mystères humains,  
cela résoudra bien des énigmes. »_ Mark Twain.

C'est drôle. Quand il est entré au département à vingt-deux ans, il était sûr que c'était ce pourquoi il était fait. Mais jamais il n'avait imaginé vivre tout ce qu'il avait vécu.

Jason Gideon l'avait pourtant dit : « Nous traquons le rebut du genre humain ». Comment aurait-il pu savoir qu'il y en avait autant, qu'ils étaient aussi terrifiants ? Depuis que l'affaire de son soi-disant ami imaginaire, le petit Rayleigh Jenkins, avait été rouverte et qu'il avait envisagé son propre père, William Reid, en tant que suspect, Spencer ne savait plus où il en était. Il s'était lourdement trompé. Malgré son QI de 187. Malgré ses nombreux diplômes. Malgré son expérience de profiler. Mais était-ce seulement la première fois ?

Il s'effondra dans le jet au retour de Las Vegas après qu'ils aient bouclé leur enquête officieuse et se mit à rêver. Il cauchemardait depuis de nombreuses années au sujet de Rayleigh et espérait qu'une fois l'enquête terminée, le coupable identifié et un autre petit garçon sauvé, il réussirait enfin à dormir. Mais non.

Il se remit à penser à la fois où il avait été enlevé et torturé par Tobias Hankel, ce tueur en série aux multiples personnalités, et à cette femme dont lui-même avait demandé la mort sous la menace de la sienne. Cette nuit là, Hotch avait compris son message et ils l'avaient retrouvé. Mais il n'en était pas sorti indemne. Même si il avait pu se débarrasser de son addiction à l'hydromorphone, il n'avait pas réussi à chasser les monstres qui le hantent.

Ils ressurgissaient dès qu'il fermait les yeux et avaient de multiples visages, tous plus hideux les uns que les autres et Reid se demandait s'il était réellement fait pour ce travail, ou si c'était simplement trop difficile pour lui.

Gideon avait aussi dit : « Des cauchemars, on en fait tous ». Oui, mais cela en valait-il la peine ? Toutes les fois où ils parvenaient à boucler une enquête et à arrêter l'un de ces monstres, un autre apparaissait et le cycle infernal semblait ne pas vouloir prendre fin.

Il était le plus jeune de l'équipe mais cela faisait-il de lui le plus fragile ? Morgan, JJ, Émilie... ils avaient toujours l'air de s'en remettre bien plus facilement que lui. Hotch demeurait impénétrable. Si Reid était parvenu à décrypter son caractère, il ne réussissait pas à savoir à quoi son patron pensait. Et Gideon... il avait toujours l'air tourmenté mais n'hésitait jamais à sourire sincèrement.

C'était dans un moment comme ça qu'il avait tendu cette photo à Spencer. Une photo heureuse d'une des familles qu'ils avaient réussi à sauver. Un talisman pour chasser les monstres qui hantent ceux qui les chassent. La photo qu'il regardait quand il ne savait plus pourquoi il faisait ce travail, pour se rappeler que c'était pour perdurer ce genre de moments.

Spencer repensa aux victimes que leur équipe était parvenue à sauver des griffes sanglantes du Mal. Ça aussi, Gideon l'avait dit. Parfois les monstres gagnaient, mais pas toujours. Il avait dit que c'était à ça qu'il devait penser. À ça qu'il devait se raccrocher.

C'était pour ça qu'ils faisaient ce métier. Pour sauver des vies. Et c'était un domaine dans lequel ils excellaient.

Il repensa à la photo de Gideon, aux visages radieux de cette famille qui faillit être anéantie. Il détailla chaque sourire. Il se rappela alors ceux de toutes les autres personnes qui leur avaient dit « Merci ».

Oui, c'était pour ça qu'il était fait. Pour permettre à d'autres familles de rester unies, à d'autres personnes de sourire.

Cette pensée chassa les monstres et, dans son sommeil, sa bouche s'étira en un léger sourire.

_« Les idéologies nous séparent, rêves et angoisses nous rapprochent. »_ Eugène Ionesco

* * *

Voila j'espère que vous avez aimé ce petit one shot sur Reid. J'avais envie d'essayer, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez..!


End file.
